Broken Without You A Huddy Story
by huddyandbobinstories
Summary: A story about what happens when House finds out that Cuddy is dating Lucas. Flirting, banter, an interesting game of truth, and smut.


Lisa Cuddy woke up at 5:45 to her alarm clock beeping and Rachel crying. She hit her alarm clock and turned to Lucas who was still fast asleep, snoring. She rolled her eyes then got out of bed, wearing her comfortable gray yoga pants and pink t shirt. Cuddy walked into Rachel's room and picked her out of her crib, rocking her back and forth, gently shushing her. Rachel automatically calmed down but she was still whimpering. Cuddy picked up her milk bottle on her night table and Rachel reached for the bottle. Cuddy sat in the rocking chair and fed Rachel who closed her eyes. Cuddy sighed. All she wanted was one day off to sleep in and take Rachel out. Instead, she had to wake up at dawn to exercise, take care of Rachel, watch Lucas snore, and drop Rachel off at a day care where she wouldn't be picked up until five thirty. Cuddy could not help but feel completely overwhelmed each and every day. Her eyes closed softly and she let her thoughts drift for once. However, she opened her eyes quickly when she pictured waking up next to House instead of Lucas.

Gregory House woke up around 10 o'clock on a Thursday morning, alone, his leg aching as usual. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked into his bathroom. House turned on the shower. He limped back into his bedroom and picked out his outfit for the day- a gray blazer, black button down, a white t-shirt, and dark washed jeans. As House limped back into his bathroom he eyed the Motrin on his night table. He sighed and opened the bottle, there were only 2 pills left. He took one of the miniscule pills and swallowed it without water. Then he went back to the bathroom where he stripped of his clothes and cautiously got into his shower. House let the hot water drip down his right leg and let out a little groan of pleasure and pain mixed together. He lathered the shampoo into his hands and ran it through his soft hair. He then took his body wash and scrubbed his arms and chest. After rinsing off, House got out of the shower and changed. He walked outside into the brisk, fall air and hopped on his motorcycle with his navy backpack on his shoulder. House smiled a little when he thought of how he could annoy Cuddy today.

House strolled into Princeton Plainsboro at 10:53. He had his usual grumpy expression on his face as he limped over to the elevator. 2 doctors were about to walk into the empty elevator but House thrust his cane in front of them, stopping them.

"Sorry, cripples ride solo." He told them with fake sympathy.

"House!" Cuddy walked briskly towards the elevator hopping in with him and hitting the 4th floor button. He looked at her outfit- she was wearing a fitted red skirt with a white blouse and black pumps.

"Don't you understand by now that I ride alone?" House said harshly with a glance towards Cuddy.  
>"Don't you understand by now that I own this hospital?" Cuddy retorted with a defeating smile.<p>

"Can I help you?" House asked ignoring her last comment without looking at her.

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight." Cuddy answered without skipping a beat in a professional tone. She looked at House. He was speechless.

"Sorry, not really interested in having sex with my boss. However, I am interested in having sex with Lisa Cuddy so-"

"This isn't for sex. We have to plan Wilson's birthday party."  
>"Right. That's what they call it these days."<p>

Cuddy smiled a little as the elevator door opened. She stayed in and hit the button for the next floor. "So 8 at Russell's?"

House nodded and looked at her with disbelief. He turned her back to her as the elevator door closed. He strode into Wilson's office.

"We're going to have to cancel bowling tonight, got a hot date."  
>Wilson looked unfazed. "You know I wouldn't call inviting a hooker over a date, I'd say it's more of an 'appointment'."<p>

"I agree except that it is not with a hooker."

Wilson looked up from his report. "Who is it with?"  
>"She's about 5'6, wavy black hair, fantastic breasts with a matching ass-"<p>

Wilson shook his head and looked back down at his report. "You're pulling my leg." Wilson said dismissively.

"Oh you and your leg jokes!" House laughed obnoxiously then added. "I'm really not though."

"why would Cuddy want to go out with you? She has a boyfriend-" Wilson stopped himself as he realized what he had just said. House didn't know that Cuddy was dating someone, nevertheless his good friend/private investigator, Lucas.

"Excuse me?" House looked genuinely upset.

Wilson stammered. "N-nothing. Have fun tonight!"

"She has a boyfriend?" House said in a deadpanned tone.

Wilson rubbed his forehead and didn't look at House, "She's been dating him for 2 months."

With that, House angrily left Wilson's office, slamming his door behind him. He limped quickly into the conference room where his subordinates were waiting for him.

"24 year old male with-" Chase started.

"Don't care. You can figure it out today." House said harshly as he walked into his office.

Chase looked around at 13, Taub, and Foreman. "Um, well I guess he's not in the best of moods."

13 turned away from House, "we can figure this out on our own." With that, everyone stopped looking at House and started to throw out ideas for a diagnosis.

House got up from his desk chair restlessly and grabbed his laser pointer as he headed to the balcony in the lobby.

Cuddy was in her office all morning, signing reports and forms. Her phone rang.

"Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine." She said into the phone.

"Hi there sexy," Lucas purred from the other end of the phone.

Cuddy smiled a little. "Lucas? It's 12:00, I didn't expect you to be awake."

"oh I'm awake." There was a knocking on Cuddy's office door. She looked up and saw Lucas smiling at her with flowers in one hand and his phone in the other hand.

She smiled and hurriedly gestured him into her office, she did not want anyone to see Lucas there, especially House.

Cuddy hadn't told House about Lucas yet and she didn't quite know why. She knew House could handle the news but for some reason, she just didn't want him to know.

"So I was thinking we could get out of here to get some lunch then maybe I could get some?" Lucas smiled deviously. Cuddy only smiled a little. She was getting tired of Lucas' lame jokes and the relentless sex he needed.

"I'm not sure about the second request but I could go for some lunch."

Lucas frowned. "Hey how about we just get lunch here? I really want to see House! I haven't talked to him in awhile."

Cuddy froze in place, speechless. "Well, um-"

"I know it's not super romantic but I haven't seen the guy in ages!"

Cuddy hesitated. "… alright."

House got off the elevator, landing on the second floor. He stood at the edge of the balcony and turned on his laser pointer, shining it on the nurse's breasts. He smiled coyly to himself. He turned and faced Cuddy's office door, shining the laser all over her door. Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't Cuddy who walked out, it was Lucas. House turned off the laser quickly and starred at Lucas, completely shocked.

Cuddy stepped out of her office hesitantly, looking around nervously. House stayed put and angrily turned on the laser pointer. He shined it purposely into Cuddy's face. She looked up at House who turned off the pointer again and just starred at her. Her mouth fell open and she looked like she wanted to scream, "I'm sorry." However, before she could do anything, House gave her a wicked look then turned and walked into the elevator.

He went to the fourth floor and limped down to his office. He locked the door and flipped all of the shutters so no one could see what he was doing. He looked out the window and grabbed his tennis ball, angrily tossing it at the wall.

Minutes passed. Hours passed.

House fell onto his chair and decided to take a nap.

He had the most peculiar dream. It was flashes of him and Cuddy on a date. She looked stunning. He reached out and touched her hand and she smiled at him. She laughed and swatted at his arm playfully. They were back at his apartment. They were cuddling on his couch, watching a movie and drinking wine. They were underneath his blanket. They were telling each other secrets. House felt no pain. She kissed him softly and traced his face with her gentle finger.

House woke up with a startle. Tears started to form in his eyes when he came to the realization that it was all just a dream.

He looked at the clock- 6:54.

House got out of his chair and limped quickly to the elevator door. He got to the first floor and looked into Cuddy's office. She looked exhausted as she was reading through a file. He let his hand hover over her door knob then he finally opened the door.

"You ready?" He glanced at her then looked in the opposite direction.

Cuddy was startled. She looked up at House then at the clock. "It's only 7. I thought we were going to go at 8."

"I ran out of stuff to do."  
>"Well why don't you go pay a visit to Coma guy?"<p>

"Is Rachel home?" Cuddy was completely shocked by his question. House never mentioned Rachel, ever.

"Yes, I picked her up at 5:30.."

"And now she's with Lucas." House still wasn't looking at her.

"No. My babysitter is keeping at eye on her until 12."

"You told her to stay until 12?"

Cuddy blushed slightly. "I might visit Lucas after dinner."

House just nodded. He knew she was lying and for that he couldn't help but smile a little. Then he looked at her in the eye. "Come on you're tired, you deserve a break. Let's just go."

Cuddy looked at him. "House I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to talk about him."

Cuddy nodded then got off her chair. House grabbed her coat and put it on her. She was flattered by his gesture but tried to not show it. They headed out of the hospital and walked towards the parking lot.

"I should probably drive us." House just nodded. They both got into her car and rode to the restaurant in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

They got into the restaurant and sat at a cozy table in the corner. There were only a couple other people at the restaurant.

"So Wilson's party…" Cuddy started. House looked at her and smiled a little, then he looked back down at the menu.

Without looking at Cuddy he said, "Lots of alcohol. And strippers." Cuddy smiled because House was starting to act normal again.

"Well I knew that was implied since you were invited. We need to pick a location and who we're inviting."  
>A male waiter strode over to them and asked for their order. House ordered a coke and a cheeseburger. Cuddy ordered a beer and Caesar salad.<p>

"No alcohol for you?" Cuddy asked, surprised a little.

"I thought it would be more fun to be sober while I watch you get drunk."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. "In your dreams."

"when's the last time you just didn't care about anything?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Hmm, probably college."  
>"Oh well I know that." House said suggestively, smiling a little. Cuddy laughed out loud just as she had done in House's dream. He stopped smiling as he just looked at her, stunned by her beauty. He quickly looked away.<p>

"Let's play truth." House said, still not looking at Cuddy.

Cuddy laughed. "Okay seriously who do we want to invite-"

"I think it's time to play truth."

Cuddy starred at him. "I think it's time to plan Wilson's party."

"Oh come on, we have plenty of time for that. A couple of questions won't kill you."

Cuddy hesitated then agreed.

House smiled to himself and ordered 2 shots from the waiter.

Cuddy frowned. "Wait I didn't say I was going to-"

"Just relax. You don't have to have one." House took a shot from the waiter. "I'll have them both but if I'm going to have to drink all of your shots you're going to have to take care of drunk House. Believe me, it's not pretty."

Without another word, Cuddy took the shot and with her eyes locked on House the whole time, she swallowed it in one gulp. House smiled as he did the same.

"You want to go first?" He offered.

"How's your leg?"

House looked at her with disbelief. "Seriously? Out of all of the things-"

"I'm curious." Cuddy simply stated.

House eyed her then replied, "It hurts but it's nothing I'm not used to. When's the last time you've been drunk?" House asked, eyeing Cuddy's beer.

She laughed a little. "It's been awhile. Don't worry I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight."

"I'm not worried." House said with a small, mischievous smile. "It's your turn."

Cuddy hesitated then asked carefully, not looking at House, "How did you feel when you saw me with Lucas today?" she flickered a glance at him but then looked away again.

House paused. He looked to his left and said, "..betrayed. I should've known better though. I knew you weren't going to stick around forever." House looked back at Cuddy who was looking at him with sympathy. Suddenly she yelled out, "2 more shots."

House smiled. "Still planning on not getting drunk tonight?"

Cuddy smiled back.

House took his turn at asking the question, "How did you feel when I was in Mayfield?"

Cuddy was a little surprised by his question. "I.. missed you. A lot. It wasn't the same, you know? It doesn't make sense but things weren't as bright, things weren't as fun. Everything was stale. It made me wonder.."

House let her finish without interrupting.

"I guess what life would be like without you." Cuddy just looked at the table and traced her finger along the tabletop.

House slid one of the shots over to Cuddy who thankfully gulped it down. House didn't touch his shot and Cuddy didn't seem to notice.

"You would survive without me." House said without a smile on his face.

"I know but I don't think I would be happy."

A small melancholy smile appeared on House's face. "You would be fine."

Cuddy frowned a little. "Maybe we should get back to planning the party."  
>"Sure."<p>

Cuddy sipped her beer. "Um.. Should we order a cake?"

After a couple of minutes of discussing the birthday plans, Cuddy eyed the shot on the table. "Can I have that?"

"It's all yours."

Cuddy drank it and felt the sharp tingle in her throat. The room was spinning now but she enjoying the haziness. House knew Cuddy was getting drunk.

"I think it's time to go home." House said, getting up with his cane.

"Wait." Cuddy gulped down her second beer. House was surprised by Cuddy's loose behavior. He knew that there was no way she could get home on her own. She was lolling her head back and smiling at House. "Do we HAVE to go?"

"The babysitter is probably wondering where you are. It's 10:57."

"I don't have to be home for another hour."

House tipped his head a little to the side and looked at Cuddy. "What are you suggesting?"

Cuddy smiled drunkenly at House. "I think a stroll in the park would be nice."

"Walking is not really my forte."

Cuddy frowned.  
>"Alright let's go." House put his arms underneath Cuddy's arm and held her into place. He wrapped one arm around her small waist and she put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulders with no intention of moving.<p>

"Uh, Dr. Cuddy, you are quite the lightweight." House couldn't help but smile.

Cuddy let go of his neck and asked, "How many drinks did you have?"

"One."

House helped Cuddy walk out to the car. Once they got to her Volvo, he picked her up gracefully and laid her across the backseat. He then put his coat across her. With her eyes closed, she snuggled happily into his leather jacket.

House smiled again and limped over to the driver's seat. He drove home, glancing at the park as he drove by it. He would've of course loved to walk in the park with Cuddy but in the current state she was in he knew he would end up dragging her the whole way. House looked in the rearview mirror and looked at Cuddy's angelic face with her eyes closed.

Once they reached her quaint, pretty house, House opened the backseat door. Cuddy was half asleep, still cuddling with House's jacket.  
>"Cuddy." House whispered into her ear. "We're home."<p>

"I don't feel like moving." She mumbled. She grabbed House's neck and pulled him a couple of inches away from her face. Her eyes opened. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Her breath smelled like alcohol. As much as House wanted to kiss her, he answered, "You'd regret it."  
>"No I wouldn't."<br>"You're drunk, Cuddy. You're not feeling right. You wouldn't want to kiss me if you were sober."  
>Cuddy smiled. "Yes I would."<p>

House was trying very hard to resist the urge to kiss her passionately. "No."

Cuddy frowned then sat up, "You don't like me?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is." Cuddy traced her finger around his neck. "Do you like me or not?"

Instead of answering her, he lifted her off the seat and onto the ground, supporting her back as she tried to walk straight. House noticed she was still holding his jacket. He again wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulders. They walked up to the front door, Cuddy slipping a couple of times. House rang the door bell and tried to keep Cuddy up straight.

House was horrified when Lucas swung open the front door. "What the hell?"

House paused, at a lose for words. "Where's the babysitter?"

"I came home early so I let her go home. Again, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Cuddy's not feeling so well."

Lucas looked at Cuddy and could easily notice she was completely drunk. "She's drunk. You let her get DRUNK, House?"

"I stayed sober purposely so I could drive her home." Lucas tried to pull Cuddy away from House but she clung to him. Lucas blushed and House tried not to smile.

"You're such a saint." Lucas said sarcastically.

House told Cuddy, "Okay Cuddy time to go with Lucas."

Cuddy mumbled something but finally stepped inside, collapsing tiredly onto her couch immediately.

"How could you let her get like this?" Lucas angrily asked.

House shrugged. "She needed a break. It was a long day and she deserved to feel numb for once."  
>"Don't tell me how she should feel. She's happy enough already without having you going out and getting her drunk."<br>"Really? She's happy?"  
>"Of course she is! She's with me House. You missed your chance. She's a mother now, you can't keep playing these games." Lucas' face was growing red with anger.<p>

"I didn't do this on purpose." House replied, trying to keep the anger in his voice minimal. "I didn't do anything to her, I wasn't intending on doing anything to her."  
>"You really think I'm going to believe that utter bullshit?"<p>

"It's the truth, Lucas. If you don't want to believe it, then don't. Maybe next time you'll stop lounging around waiting for her to come home from work just so you can get laid. She's not happy and you know it and that scares the living crap out of you. You better make her happy because if you don't, I will."  
>And with that, Lucas' fist came into contact with House's jaw and House stumbled backwards, falling onto his back, his cane falling out of his hand. At the sound of the violent crash, Cuddy seemed to snap out of her drunken haze and she got up from the couch. She came to the door. "What happened-" Then she saw House on the ground with his face bleeding. She turned to Lucas with disgust. "You did this to him?"<p>

Lucas couldn't say anything.

"LEAVE!" Cuddy screamed.

Without having to be told twice, Lucas fled from her house, driving away quickly. Cuddy bent down next to House. "House, oh my God."

House sat up a little. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Can you just call me a cab?"

"No you have to come in." Cuddy tried to help him up but in the state she was, she didn't have the strength. House grabbed his cane and got up slowly. He limped inside with Cuddy at his side, looking worried. Once she got inside she went straight to her kitchen where she grabbed an ice pack and a warm cloth.

"House sit down." House did so. Cuddy took off her shoes and sat down next to him. She cleaned his face with the warm cloth. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything.

When she was done she put the ice pack on his face.

She whispered gently, "I'm so sorry."

House tried to force a smile. "It's really okay. You should go to sleep."  
>"What are you going to do?"<p>

"Call a cab."

"No. House, please just stay here for tonight. You can sleep in my bed."  
>House tried to hide his shock. "I'm sure the couch is fine."<p>

".. I don't want to be alone."

"You're drunk."

Cuddy smiled at him. He understood that she didn't want Lucas to come back. He couldn't help but think that she just wanted him to be with her as well.

"Okay."

Cuddy got up and strode into her bedroom. She grabbed a set of her comfortable pajamas and changed quickly. House limped into her bedroom, feeling uncomfortable.

Cuddy collapsed onto her bed but pulled over the sheets, indicating that House should get in. House kicked off his sneakers and crawled into bed, enveloping in Cuddy's warmth. She smiled at him and touched his bruised jaw softly. House winced in pain.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay."  
>"Do you want to continue our game of truth?"<br>House starred at her, yet again shocked by her behavior throughout the night.

"Just one more question." She added.

"sure."  
>"Are you happy you're here right now?"<br>"I could never be happier."

And with that, Cuddy fell asleep with House's arm around her, feeling as if he was protecting her from everything in the world.

The next morning, House woke up around 6:07 to the sound of Rachel crying. He looked over at Cuddy who was still fast asleep. She had her hand on his chest and she was an inch away from him. House slowly crawled out of the bed, grabbed his cane, and walked down the hallway, trying to find where Rachel's cries were coming from.

He found her pink room at the end of the hallway. He limped in and put his cane against the wall. House picked up Rachel delicately, shushing her.

"Please don't wake up your mom." House whispered to her. Rachel only calmed down a little. Eyeing the milk bottle on her night stand, House picked it up with Rachel still in his arms. He sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth, feeding her.

House found it strangely soothing. He watched Rachel close her charcoal eyes and cling to the bottle. He still kept one hand on the bottle and one hand curved under her back. Rachel had a pale pink onesie on and small little pink booties. He smiled, knowing that Cuddy had picked out the cute outfit for her.

After a couple of minutes, House felt his eyes closing. Soon enough, him and Rachel fell asleep.

Cuddy woke up with a major headache at 8:14. She sat up and tried to put all of the flashbacks she was having from the night before. She remembered going out with House… and playing a game of truth… and shots… and lying in the back of her car while House drove… and Lucas punching House… and House sleeping in her bed. She put it all together and tried to think as to why House wouldn't be in her bed. Cuddy got up and automatically headed to Rachel's bed. She froze when she looked in her room- House and Rachel were asleep, not making a sound. House had Rachel in his arms. They both looked more relaxed than Cuddy's ever seen them. Her face broke out into a wide smile and she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

Get a grip.

She stopped the tears then strode over to House.

"House." She whispered. "Wake up."

House groggily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Cuddy. He looked down at Rachel sleeping in his arms. He tried to explain "She was crying and-"  
>"I know. Thank you." Cuddy couldn't stop smiling. House smiled back. "No problem. She's a cute kid."<br>Cuddy took Rachel gently from his arms and placed her in her crib without waking her up. She and House quietly got out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Do you want some breakfast?"  
>Cuddy walked ahead of House into her kitchen. He followed her with his eyes but he didn't move. Cuddy noticed and turned around. "Something wrong?"<br>"I should go."  
>Cuddy frowned a little. "Oh. Right. Okay."<p>

"It's just.. I need to get my motorcycle." House looked at her.

"Okay." Cuddy turned from him and went into her kitchen. She took an Advil from her cabinet and swallowed it, hoping that it would reduce her headache.

House limped into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting me stay."  
>Cuddy didn't look at him. "No problem."<p>

"You're mad."

"No I'm not."

"If we were playing truth, you would be losing Cuddy." House turned and grabbed his coat, closing the front door behind him.

Cuddy turned around but it was too late, he was already gone. It felt as if her heart was in her throat. _What the hell just happened?_

House knew he should've called a cab at Cuddy's house because his dramatic exit forced him to start walking towards the town. He pulled out his cell phone, but it was dead. Instead, he kept walking. After around 8 minutes, he reached the park. He couldn't help but smile. "_I think a stroll in the park would be nice."_

House sat down on a nearby bench and let his thoughts overcome him. _What did last night mean? .. going out to dinner.. Cuddy deliberately getting drunk… sleeping in her bed. _House slowly felt his swollen jaw. _Did it even mean anything to her?_

"House?"

House turned around to a familiar voice. 13 pulled up to the park in her small, green Camry. She laughed at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Feeding the birds." House got up and walked over to her car. "Are you on the way to work?"  
>"Obviously."<br>"Good then you can give me a lift." House opened 13's door and slide into her small car.

"Are you going to tell me why you were actually at the park at 8:30 in the morning?"

"you wouldn't understand."

13 looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Oh really?"

"Really." House looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?"

13 looked at him with a confused look now. "Doctor House you're acting quite strange."

"I'll take it as loving Brad in 10th grade ended up with a broken heart."

13 laughed. "Shut up."

"Do you love Foreman?"

".. I think I could've." 13 looked straight ahead. "But he loves his job too much. He would choose it every time over me."

"You believe that?"

"Yes. Because it's true. He's kind of like Cuddy, you know? Cuddy's life revolves around that job. I just don't think she could ever really love someone."  
>House didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe 13 brought Cuddy up. "She could fall in love if she wanted to."<p>

13 looked at him suspiciously. "With you?"

"If my name was Lucas and I was a private investigator."

13 shook her head. "I met him yesterday. No way she's in love with him. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked a lot happier when she was with you." 13 smiled.

"You're just saying that so you'll get a raise."

13 laughed. "No I'm serious. Just give it a little time. She'll come around."

They pulled into hospital's parking lot and got out of the car.

"What if I'm tired of waiting?"

"Then go for her."

"What is she doesn't want me?"  
>"Believe me, she does."<p>

"And you know this because she told you or because you're a girl and you have a special telepathy with all the other girls?" House asked sarcastically.

13 leaned into him. "I know because when she talks about you her eyes twinkle. When you're around her face has more color, she's more lively even is she does seem upset. I know that she needs you." 13 paused. "When you were at Mayfield she was really.. Not okay. All she did was yell, she was never happy, she lived and breathed the hospital the whole time. You allow her a break. You make her smile. With Lucas, it's like she has another child to take care of. She needs someone to take care of her." 13 walked away into the hospital. House stood and considered what 13 just said.

He limped into Princeton Plainsboro. His eyes flickered at Cuddy's office's door. House knew she wasn't in yet. He couldn't help but keep playing everything that happened last night in his head. Sleeping in the same bed as Cuddy made him feel as if he would never be alone again.

House rode up to the 4th floor and took a left, opening Wilson's office's door.

"Guess who slept with Lisa Cuddy last night?"

"Not now, House." Then Wilson looked at him. "What happened to your jaw?"

"A little dispute with Lucas."

Wilson's eyes widened. "Because you slept with Cuddy?"

"Yep."

"Well was it … good?"

"Wilson you perverted man! I did not have sex with the woman, I merely slept in the same bed!" House said with fake disgust.

"It was that bad?"

"I wouldn't know."  
>Wilson glared at him. "Why should I trust you?"<p>

"Ask Cuddy."

"Alright." Wilson got up and left his office with House at his side. They rode to the lobby just in time to see a disturbed Cuddy walking into the lobby. She had her black peacoat on and a tight violet skirt on. She saw Wilson and House walking towards her, ignored them and walked into her office. They followed her into her office.

"Gooooood morning!" House said very loudly purposely. Cuddy rubbed her temples and shot him a death stare. "Very funny."

House yelled in her ear. "What you have a headache?"

"Do it again and I triple your clinic hours for eternity."

Wilson eyed both of them. "What's going on?"

"Cuddy's got a bit of a 'headache'." House couldn't help but smile deviously.

"You have a hangover?" Wilson asked incredulously.

Cuddy sat down at her desk and sighed deeply. "Yes. Apparently I thought it was a good idea to get drunk." Cuddy looked at House. "And of course I was wrong-"

"Because I ended up in your bed?" House asked curiously. Cuddy looked at him.

"He's lying right?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

Cuddy looked down. "…no." House smiled triumphantly. "Nothing happened. I was drunk and I acted completely outrageous. For some reason, I thought it would be fine for House to sleep in the same bed as me."

Everyone went silent. "So nothing happened?" Wilson asked slowly.

"No." Cuddy said firmly.

Wilson looked at the both of him. "Well I'll leave you two to talk…" Wilson left the room. House turned to Cuddy, still smirking. "You never said it was a mistake."

"Because nothing happened."

"So it would've been a mistake if something did happen?"  
>"Yes because I have a-"<p>

"You're not going to break up with him?" House said in disbelief.

"… I don't know." Cuddy said in barely above a whisper. House looked at her.

"You want to repeat last night."

She didn't look at him. "How's your jaw?"

"Swollen. The chicks dig it."

Cuddy smiled. "Oh yes it does compliment your eyes."

"So when can we continue our game of truth?"  
>Cuddy smirked then looked serious. "House, last night can't be repeated."<br>"Because you had fun?"  
>"Because.. It was a nice change, I'll admit that but… you don't need me."<p>

House looked at her incredulously. At that moment someone walked into Cuddy's office.

"We need to talk." House and Cuddy looked at the door to see a nervous Lucas awkwardly standing in the doorway.

House turned from Cuddy and walked out of her office without another glance at Cuddy or Lucas.

"Lisa listen-"

"I don't think now is the time Lucas."

"we need to talk." He walked closer to her. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine."  
>"You're still mad."<br>"Of course I'm mad! You punched House!"

"You came home with him drunk!"  
>"He wasn't drunk. I was. Nothing happened." Cuddy said with gritted teeth.<p>

"Why did you feel the need to get drunk in the first place?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I work here all day and I come home to you and you want from me is sex! You don't care about me, Lucas. I'm not happy. Last night, I was."

Lucas paused. He looked at her angrily. "What happened after I left?" he said slowly.

"House stayed over." Cuddy refused to look away from Lucas.

He punched the top of her desk with his fist. "Damn it, Lisa!"  
>"Nothing happened." Cuddy repeated, the anger rising in her voice.<p>

"How am I supposed to believe that shit?"

"Because I am telling the truth. You are supposed to trust me."

"And you are not supposed to be coming home at 11 o'clock at night drunk with another man!"

"Stop pretending like you care." Cuddy starred at Lucas. Lucas paused.

"But I do care."  
>"no. you're convincing yourself we should be together but.. I'm not happy."<p>

"I know." Lucas looked down. "Nothing happened?"

Cuddy shook her head. "Maybe we should break it off."

Lucas looked at her with sad eyes and nodded solemnly. "Yeah. We should."

Cuddy looked at him. "I'm sorry."  
>"No I'm sorry I wasn't enough." Lucas was not being harsh, he sounded sincere.<p>

Cuddy stood up and hugged Lucas. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lucas kissed Cuddy's cheek and with that he turned around and left.

Cuddy sat down back at her desk. She thought she should cry, but for some reason, she didn't feel the need to.

House was sitting at his desk, watching a soap opera. He couldn't keep his mind off Cuddy though. _Are they getting back together?_

House pushed the thought out of his head when he saw Cuddy walk down the hallway. He kept his eyes on her and his face softened. She stopped in front of his office's door and pulled it open. She smiled a little.

"Everything okay?" House asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. It actually is." Cuddy walked over to his desk.

House just nodded.  
>"Do you want to get dinner tonight? You know to plan Wilson's party."<p>

House smiled. "Of course, drunk Cuddy is always a party."

"I'm not going to-" Cuddy started.

"You said that last time." House looked at her, his head turning slightly to the side.

"We really do have to plan Wilson's party."

"We don't have to go get dinner to do that."

"If you're saying you don't want to go out-"

"I want to get laid so I guess I should go."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"You can keep telling yourself that-"

"and it's true."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the parking lot at 7."

Cuddy smiled a bit then walked out of his office. House grinned. _They definitely broke up._


End file.
